


Bulletproof Love

by socialriotbitch



Series: Strange Desires [1]
Category: the GazettE
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, Fluff, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/pseuds/socialriotbitch
Summary: Ruki reveals the reason why lately GazettE have been more kinky than usual, and Reita has a problem confessing his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of Ruki/Reita fics I'm writing in the same universe titled Strange Desires. All parts can be read alone, or in order. Mostly porn with some plot.

Ever since some time before the filming of the Inside Beast PV, Reita had found it increasingly harder to focus on any sort of work, at least while the entire band was there. Whenever they sat down to discuss plans for the upcoming tour, Reita zoned out pretty quickly, to the point where Kai once had to snap his fingers in front of Reita's face to get his attention. To Kai's worried inquiries of whether he was okay or not, Reita had replied that he was battling with a bit of insomnia, and that he was simply tired. He had been sent home with many a worried look, Kai even wanting to give him the rest of the week off, but Reita had declined, saying he promised to try and get some sleep.

Reita hadn't gone to sleep when he came home that day. In truth, he wasn't tired at all. He hadn't suffered from insomnia since high school, and then it had been for entirely valid reasons. He had taken a long shower, plopped down on the couch, and tried to figure out what the hell was going on inside his mind.

Sometime between the release of Fadeless and the meetings concerning the Inside Beast PV, they had gone drinking together. Reita, who wasn't much one for drinking, had stuck with one beer the whole night.

Problem was, Ruki hadn't. He had gone against his usual “orange juice only”-rule and actually knocked himself out, which was a problem in and of itself, because Ruki didn't drink. He wasn't used to drinking, so he became tipsy after the first drink. The tipsiness gave him some weird rush of confidence, and he ordered another drink, and another, and another, until Uruha had to firmly tell the waiter not to bring any more piña coladas to their booth.

This all had left Reita in a situation where he was the only one at the table who would still remember his birthday if asked. And normally, he liked that. He enjoyed listening to Aoi's drunken ramblings about how many people he'd fucked in the last week. He liked watching Kai loosen up and relax for once. And he especially enjoyed that Uruha got a lot more talkative when he was drunk. No matter where the conversation went, he knew it was going to be enjoyable for him, or at least something embarrassing he could tease someone about the following day.

Not this time. Only about an hour had passed before Aoi had gotten bold enough to ask something probably everyone around the table, including Reita, was wondering. Where did the inspiration for the Fadeless lyrics, Rock & Read 049 photoshoot, and the Inside Beast concept come from? Despite his current state, Ruki blushed and waved them closer, looking around to see if anyone was listening. They had made a small circle with their heads, everyone watching Ruki intently as he chewed his lip, obviously uncomfortable with answering.

And then, Ruki had revealed what they had all probably figured out at some point or another over the years they had known him. With a sheepish smile, he told them that he was into BDSM, and gay, he added with a grin. They had rolled their eyes and replied with a nearly simultaneous “we know”, which Ruki didn't really seem surprised to hear.

Then Aoi had had a moment of clarity, reminding Ruki that he had made other small hints in their music before, like Red Motel, Naraku, not to mention the Kawareta Haru Kawarenu Haru PV, but that this time, there was a lot more all at once. Like he so tactfully pointed out, either Ruki was having a mid life crisis, or something was going on.

Ruki had nodded, informing them that he had recently lost his sub. Uruha shot in with a comment about only having expected Kai to be able to lose a human being, and both Ruki and Kai had swatted his shoulder, Ruki explaining that he hadn't actually lost him, more like the guy had decided to slow down a little and leave the lifestyle.

Blue balls. Bottom line, that was Ruki's explanation. His submissive had left him high and dry, and Ruki, being who he was, drew inspiration for his music from his personal life. This was no different, and his sexual frustration had become the inspiration for quite a few things as of late. The rest of the band had blinked a few times, then burst into laughter, commenting how it was nice to know that not even Ruki was perfect.

The only one who hadn't been laughing was Reita. He had sat quietly for the rest of the evening while the rest of them returned to more normal topics, making his way home by foot when they were done, lying and saying he needed the exercise. The rest of the band, drunk off their wits, hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary, ordering a cab together and wishing him goodnight before leaving. Walking home took nearly an hour, but Reita had found himself wishing it took longer. He hadn't had nearly enough time to rid himself of the unwanted thoughts that seeped into his mind.

So, there it was. Reita wasn't no damn insomniac. He couldn't focus during band meetings for the simple reason that whenever Ruki was in the room, Reita couldn't stop thinking about him. Ruki was not only gay, but also single for the time being. More specifically, looking for a sub. That knowledge haunted Reita's brain, to the point where he more often than not found himself fantasizing about Ruki. A deep-rooted desire to be dominated crept to the surface, jumbling his thoughts and making it impossible for him to focus.

The only difference between Ruki and Reita in this matter was that Reita was much better at hiding the truth than Ruki was. Nobody in the band had so far figured out that Reita was into BDSM as well. He suspected they knew that he was gay, at least Uruha, but he was pretty damn sure nobody knew anything beyond that.

It had gotten to the point where Reita couldn't even be in the same room as Ruki. Every time he was nearby, Reita was reminded of how much he wanted to kiss him, fuck him, submit to him, anything, really. He wanted him, so badly, and it hurt that he didn't even have the guts to admit it to him. He knew he would never have a chance if he just kept it to himself, but still he was too afraid to actually ask Ruki out himself.

He wasn't sure how to break it to him, even if he wanted to. How do you tell someone you've known for ages that you might have feelings for them? Besides, what if Ruki didn't like him? He could potentially screw up their friendship, which would be a disaster for the band.

He was stuck in a situation where he was too damn awkward to do anything about it, but he knew something had to be done. Kai couldn't just send him home every time he had problems focusing. And if he used the insomnia excuse any more, they would send him to a doctor, who would probably tell them that Reita was just fine, which, after all, was the truth, and then they'd sit him down and demand he tell them what was wrong.

“Reita, are you with us?” Reita's head snapped up, and he met the concerned looks of his bandmates. He had spaced out again.

“I'm sorry.” He bowed his head, desperately trying to think of some excuse, but he was cut off by Ruki pushing his chair back and standing up.

“Excuse us for a moment?” Kai nodded, and Ruki grabbed Reita's arm, pulling him up from his chair. “Come on.”

Ruki led him out of the meeting room and into the empty hallway, crossing his arms over his chest and staring Reita down. Reita leaned against the door and turned his head, looking at a spot on the wall opposite him, anything to avoid Ruki's eyes.

“I've had enough of this.” Ruki slammed his hand against the wall next to Reita's head with such force that it startled even himself. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Reita mumbled.

“Fucking look at me!” Ruki screamed, making Reita wince and look at him with a terrified expression. Ruki took a deep breath to calm himself, hoping nobody inside had heard him. “You've been avoiding me for weeks, so don't tell me it has nothing to do with me. Now spit it out, what's wrong?”

Reita remained completely silent, refusing to answer. Ruki didn't exactly go easy on him. He was too close for comfort, and Reita tried to focus on something else, feeling his dick already starting to take interest in the situation. Ruki still looked furious, which didn't help matters at all, and Reita kept his breathing at a minimum.

“For fuck's sake, Rei.” Ruki finally pulled away, running a hand through his hair and sighing in exasperation. He stared at the floor, blinking repeatedly, and only now did Ruki notice the moisture that was gathering in the corner of his eyes. “Just tell me what I did wrong. Did I say something?” A small break, and when Ruki spoke again, Reita heard the slight tremble of his voice. “We promised that we would never let personal matters affect the band. Please, just tell me what I did so I can at least apologise.”

Reita inhaled deeply, pursing his lips. There was no way out of it now, and he couldn't stand how much this was hurting Ruki. It would be selfish of him to stay silent any longer. “You didn't do anything wrong.”

Ruki looked up at him, and Reita felt his throat clench at the sight of the tears that rolled down his cheeks. “Talk to me.”

“You remember the last time we went out?”

“I'm so sorry if I said something while drunk, I know it's a bad excuse but it was the alcohol talking, I swear-”

“It's not that.” Ruki nodded silently, waiting for Reita to continue. “You said something while drunk, about losing your sub?” Another nod, and Reita took a deep breath, looking at the floor between them. “I'd like to, if you don't mind, maybe take his place?” Well, not the exact way he wanted to phrase that, but it worked.

A look of comprehension flashed over Ruki's face, and he wiped his tears. “Is that a confession?”

“The reason why I've zoned out so much lately is because when you're near, I can't focus my thoughts. All I can think about is how much I want to belong to you, and what an idiot I am for not being able to admit it.” He snorted at the irony, finding it easier to just let the words flow the more he talked. “Whenever you're around, my heart starts pounding and I can't stop thinking about how gorgeous you are.” A small pause. “And how much I want to suck your dick with my hands tied behind my back.”

Reita didn't dare look up, afraid of what Ruki would say. It felt good letting all that out, but now that he was done, he couldn't help but wonder how Ruki would react. And just like that, the insecurity and the fear of being rejected came back, and he wished a hole would just open in the ground and swallow him whole.

He was about to panic when he finally looked up, meeting Ruki's smirk and glinting eyes. “Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place.” Reita's breath hitched at the tone Ruki was using, clearly amused by Reita's nervousness. He grabbed the front of Reita's shirt and pulled him closer, mashing their lips together. Despite the rough movement, he didn't move his lips, waiting for Reita's reaction.

Reita's eyes closed automatically, and it took a moment before he realised what was going on. When he did, however, he started gently moving his lips against Ruki's, all previous shyness gone as he realised that this was his only chance. When Reita started responding, Ruki kissed him back, clashing their lips together until they were both moaning, neither wanting to end it.

Ruki pulled away and licked his lips, grinning at Reita, who looked utterly confused as he landed, both feet back on Earth. “So, you mean it then? You want to be mine?”

“Yes.” Not a flicker of doubt showed in Reita's expression, and Ruki's grin widened further.

“Everything?” Reita nodded. “I can get pretty sadistic sometimes, and I demand complete obedience.”

“Absolutely. As long as we discuss boundaries first, I would love to have the honour of being your sub.”

“Damn, Rei, I didn't know you had it in you. Who would have known?”

“I'm just better at hiding things than you.”

“You say that as if your sexuality is a secret.”

“I know you know I'm gay.” Reita couldn't help the smile that formed as he realised that not even the almighty Ruki knew about his secret. “But not even you figured I'm into BDSM.”

Ruki grinned, smacking Reita's shoulder. “No, but now I know. And you better fix your pants if you don't want anyone else to.” He grinned as he opened the door, walking back into the room. Reita looked down, cursing as he noticed the slight bulge. He was grateful that he chose baggy trousers this morning, because now he could at least make it look slightly less obvious. He followed Ruki into the meeting room, finding that he had already sat down and pulled his phone out, probably checking twitter.

“What took you so long?” Kai looked concerned, but Ruki waved his hand dismissively, looking like nothing at all had happened. Reita admired him for that.

“We talked for a while, and we sorted it out, right, Reita?”

Reita nodded, sticking his hands into his pockets and bowing his head. “I'm sorry I made you worry.”

“As long as you're fine, we're happy.” Kai smiled and looked down at his papers again while Reita made his way back to his seat, fidgeting slightly as he tried to hide his boner under the table. “Right, so back to stage lighting.”

Reita was grateful that Kai just picked off where he had left, glad that he didn't make a fuss. Only a minute had passed when his phone buzzed in his pocket, and he fished it out and checked it under the table, his screen blinking at him and telling him he had a text from Ruki.

_Cancel your plans if you have any, you're coming home with me today._

Reita was not at all opposed to that. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked up at Ruki, who met his gaze for a second and winked, then went back to paying attention to Kai.

The meeting only lasted a few hours, but it was far too long for Reita. When Kai finally announced that the meeting was over and they could go home, he grabbed his bag and headed to the parking lot almost immediately, barely even having time to say goodbye and go to the toilet before leaving.

When he got to his car, Ruki was already leaning against the door, tapping away at his phone again. He looked up as Reita unlocked the doors and got in the driver's seat, entering on the passenger's side and fastening his seat belt. “We're going to my place, by the way. I left Koron at home, and besides, I think I have more supplies than you.” Reita shot him a curious look, which Ruki replied to with a smirk. “I don't suppose you have rope at home?”

“Not yet,” he grinned, pulling out of the garage and heading to Ruki's apartment.

“Are you hungry? Should we pick something up on the way?”

“Not really.”

“If you say so.” The rest of the drive was spent in nearly awkward silence, Reita paying attention to the traffic and Ruki looking out of the window. They had gotten all the way inside Ruki's apartment when Reita remembered the conversation that happened in the middle of the meeting. He took his boots off and hung up his jacket, going to the living room to find Koron there, looking up at Reita and wagging his tail.

Reita picked him up and nuzzled his nose, letting Koron lick his cheek affectionately, completely oblivious to the smile on Ruki's lips as he watched from the doorway. “He missed you, you know. It's been a while since you were here.” Reita turned around to look at Ruki, who waved his hand before Reita had time to say anything. “Want anything to drink? Tea, coffee, beer?”

“No, thank you.”

“Sit down.” Ruki gestured to the couch, and Reita plopped down on it, setting Koron down in his lap. Ruki sat down next to him, patting Koron on the head before he turned his gaze to Reita. “Shall we just... do it?”

Reita nodded. “Better to just talk it out now, and if one of us is uncomfortable with it, they can back out and it won't have to go too far.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. So, did you mean what you said?”

“Every word of it. I can't be sure just yet, but I really think I'm in love with you.” Reita could feel his cheeks heating up, but he refused to acknowledge it. He had gotten this far, he couldn't chicken out now, especially not when he was about to achieve what he had wanted for so long.

“I'm pretty sure I have feelings for you too, even if I can't exactly pinpoint them yet.” Ruki patted his thighs, for the first time since they reached the apartment actually looking down, and Reita caught it out of the corner of his eye, slightly relieved that he wasn't the only one who found this difficult.

“We don't have to make anything official, even if we agree on something. At least not until we figure out our feelings.”

“One thing I am definitely certain of.” Ruki looked up again, grinning widely. “I want to at least fuck you. That kiss was just the warm up.”

“I would be disappointed otherwise,” Reita said with a smile, meeting Ruki's eyes.

“So, should we discuss boundaries?”

“My safeword is Shoxx. If I say it, you stop everything.” Ruki nodded in agreement, and Reita continued. “I haven't tried anything extreme, blood, knives, guns. No scat, or watersports. Preferably no animal fetishes. Other than that, I'm up for mostly anything. Oh, and I've never bottomed before.”

“That's okay, I like it both ways. You don't need to worry about the other things either, I'm not much into that. I do like heavy bondage and pain play, though.”

“So do I.” Reita smiled relieved, scratching behind Koron's ear absently. “Definitely bondage. And I like humiliation a lot.”

“Verbal or situational?”

“Both.” Reita licked his lips, grateful that Ruki let him take his time. It also felt nice finally being able to talk this out with someone who understood, and who felt the same way he did. “I love feeling like I'm being forced to do things that I actually want, or used for someone else's pleasure.”

“I'm going to have fun with you.” Ruki grinned at the way Reita blushed and ducked his head, reaching over to pat his thigh. “So if you resist a little, that means you just want me to push you?”

“So to speak, yeah.”

“Good to know. Just a heads up, when I give you an order, I expect you to follow it down to the last detail. If you don't, I'll punish you. I suggest you obey, unless you're feeling particularly naughty one day and just want me to show you your place.” Reita's heart skipped a beat at the possibility of this being more than a one-time thing, and he nodded eagerly.

“Last rules. While we're in scene, always look directly at me, unless I'm standing behind you, or I give you separate orders. I want eye contact all the time. You may not speak unless spoken to, or if given permission. You may not cum or touch yourself without my permission. You will refer to me as 'Sir' whenever we are in scene. Are you fine with that?”

“Definitely.” Reita tried to cross his legs to hide the bulge that was slowly growing in his trousers, but Ruki shook his head and pushed his leg back down. Reita blushed a little, not having expected that he would get aroused so quickly just from talking.

“You look more than ready.”

“I've been ready for years.”

Ruki nodded and patted Reita's thigh, smiling softly at him before getting up. When he turned to Reita, his gaze was cold and he spoke with a deep voice that sent tingles down Reita's spine. “I have a few things to prepare, in the meantime I want you to remove all your clothes, fold them, and leave them on the couch. Take a few minutes to breathe, calm down, and mentally get in scene. When you feel you're ready, you may enter the bedroom.”

With that, Ruki left without another word, and Reita waited until he heard the door slam shut before he started undressing. When he was completely naked, he folded the clothes on the couch like Ruki had said and sat down, counting to one hundred in his head. He focused on breathing for a while, trying to calm his frantically beating heart, and when he felt ready, he headed for Ruki's bedroom. His heart was nearly in his throat when he pressed the handle down, not knowing what to expect as he opened the door slowly.

Ruki was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing tight, black leather pants and a leather jacket. Reita inhaled sharply, finding Ruki too damn gorgeous for him to focus properly. Two candles were lit on the nightstand and various items were scattered on the surface, one of which he recognised as a riding crop. Ruki cleared his throat once and Reita remembered himself, meeting Ruki's gaze and placing his hands on his back, his signal that he was ready.

Ruki crooked a finger at Reita, beckoning for him to come closer, stopping him when he was about a meter away. “Kneel.” Reita obeyed immediately, watching as Ruki picked up a length of rope and coiled it between his hands, going behind Reita and starting to tie his hands together behind his back. His hands worked deftly, and when he was done, he pulled slightly on the rope, checking to see if it was secure, and making sure that it didn't cut off circulation.

He sat back down on the bed, watching as Reita fidgeted, the sensation of being bound clearly having a great impact on him. He amused himself for a second with listening to Reita's breathing picking up, feeling his own dick strain in his trousers at the sight. “Come here.” Reita crawled as elegantly as he could with no arms, finally getting close enough that his face was only inches away from Ruki's crotch. “Pleasure me.”

Reita hesitated only for a moment, leaning in to touch the tip of his tongue to the front of Ruki's pants. He moaned at the slightly salt taste of the leather, closing his eyes and pressing his tongue flat against Ruki's crotch, licking along the outline of his dick. He repeated this a few times until the material was glistening with moisture, looking up at Ruki for confirmation.

“Did I tell you to stop?” Ruki growled and grabbed a fistful of Reita's hair, shoving him back between his thighs. He spread his legs and planted his free hand behind him, using it as leverage to push his hips forward, rubbing Reita's mouth over his crotch, starting to thrust his hips until he was practically humping Reita's mouth.

Despite having difficulties breathing with his nose nearly crushed against Ruki's pelvis, Reita moaned and parted his lips, covering Ruki's pants in saliva. Ruki chuckled and leaned more of his weight on his arm, thrusting his hips up while holding Reita's head still. “You like having your face fucked, you dirty slut?” Reita tried to nod, only managing a small jerk of his head, but he assumed Ruki got what he meant. It didn't bother either of them one bit that Reita was now drooling steadily, unable to close his mouth or swallow as Ruki continued rubbing his crotch all over Reita's face. Reita sucked in a deep breath as the hand in his hair pulled him away, and he tried not to show how disappointed he was. “Unzip me.”

Reita leaned forward and tried to open the button with his teeth, failing miserably the first few times. After a couple minutes of trial and failure, he finally managed to get the button out of its hole, moving to pull the zipper down, noting that he wasn't wearing any underwear. Ruki helped open his pants, pulling his cock out and holding it in one hand. Keeping the other buried in Reita's hair, holding his head still, he dragged the tip of his cock over Reita's cheek, leaving behind a sticky trail of precum. He smeared some of it over Reita's lips, giving himself a few strokes. “Want to suck me?” When Reita nodded, he grinned and held his cock inches away from Reita's lips, stroking it leisurely. “Beg for it.”

Reita spread his legs slightly, feeling his own dick ache between his legs already. “I want your cock in my mouth, want to lick and suck you off, feel you shove your cock down my throat and fill me with your cum. Please, Sir, allow me to pleasure you.”

“You may.” Ruki nudged his head forward, and Reita wrapped his lips around Ruki's cock, sucking eagerly on the head and dipping his tongue into the slit. He closed his eyes and leaned forward to lick as much of the shaft as he could, moaning in bliss at the feeling of Ruki's cock between his lips.

Adjusting his fingers so he had a better grip on Reita's hair, Ruki pushed him forward slowly, until he was nearly deep-throating him, blinking away the tears as he relaxed his muscles and willed away his gag reflex. “Good boy,” Ruki praised, pulling Reita back and then forward again, setting the pace as he bobbed Reita's head on his dick. He was pretty worked up already, suspecting that some of it might have to do with the fact that he had wanted this for years if he was honest with himself, and he could already feel his balls tighten.

“I'd love to blow my load all over your face right now, seeing how fucking great you look with my dick in your mouth.” Ruki groaned and started thrusting his hips upward while pulling Reita's head down, frantically seeking release. “But since you begged so nicely for my sperm, I'll just cum down your throat in stead.” Reita whimpered and sucked harder, Ruki yanking on his hair in warning. “You better fucking swallow it all.”

Ruki came with a loud moan, jerking his hips and riding his orgasm out. Reita swallowed several times, sucking on the head until Ruki started to soften, enjoying the taste every bit as much as he had thought he would. He sat up straight and drew a shaky breath, feeling his dick twitch at the neglect.

When Ruki finally calmed down, he tucked himself back in and leaned his forearms on his thighs, looking down at Reita's leaking dick. “Do you want to cum?”

“Yes, Sir,” Reita croaked, his voice hoarse from the strain on his throat, and Ruki grinned in satisfaction.

“You may cum when you need to.” He crouched down in front of Reita and grabbed his cock, jerking him quickly. Reita moaned at how sensitive he was after not touching himself for a while, and he came embarrassingly fast, his sperm spattering his stomach, some of it landing on Ruki's hand. Ruki licked it off and moaned, knowing they both had needed that first orgasm just to take some of the edge off it all. Now that his dick was flaccid again, he could take his time and truly enjoy what he was about to do.

“Get on the bed.” He patted the mattress in front of him, and Reita knelt on the edge of it, awaiting instructions. Ruki walked around the bed, taking the crop and turning to Reita with a smirk. “You like pain?”

“I do, Sir.”

Ruki grabbed one of the pillows and placed it in front of Reita, coaxing him down so he could lean his weight forward without falling over. Reita turned his head and pressed the side of his face into the pillow, fidgeting slightly, trying to get into a more comfortable position, spreading his legs so he could have better balance.

He flinched as a hand landed on his ass with a soft smack, Ruki caressing the skin soothingly, stroking the back of his thigh to his calf. He held the crop in his right hand, enjoying the feel of it for a second, before raising his hand and bringing the end down on Reita's ass with a whack, the sharp sound resonating in the otherwise silent room.

Reita cried out and tensed for a second, forcing himself to relax, focusing on breathing evenly for a while to calm down. Just as he had gotten comfortable again, the crop bit into his skin a second time, a low groan leaving him as he closed his eyes. Ruki started spanking him at short intervals, letting Reita catch his breath between each strike. He kept going until Reita was squirming and whimpering, and his ass was a light shade of pink.

He ran the tip of the crop along Reita's cleft to his balls, prodding at them before flicking his wrist and hitting the inside of his thigh, watching the muscles flex as Reita groaned. “Sensitive?” Ruki chuckled and hit the same spot once more, Reita's hips bucking as he let out another moan.

Stroking the inside of Reita's thigh, Ruki pinched the soft skin, enjoying the way Reita's body reacted almost instantly to the pleasure. His hand made its way between Reita's legs, stroking a finger over his balls, along the shaft of his cock. He prodded at the slit with his index finger, pleased to find the head already moist with precum. “So hard already even though I've barely touched you. You're really enjoying this, aren't you?”

“Yes,” Reita mumbled and sighed, having to hold himself back not to start humping Ruki's hand.

Ruki's brows furrowed and he pulled back, striking Reita's ass again with the crop, hard enough that Reita cried out. “I didn't hear you.”

“Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir,” Reita repeated, louder this time. Ruki seemed pleased, stroking the red area soothingly before making his way back to the nightstand. He placed the crop down and picked up one of the candles in stead, looking at Reita and raising an eyebrow. Reita nodded, letting Ruki know he was okay with it, and Ruki smiled and turned around, grabbing the other candle as well for good measure and walking to the foot of the bed.

“Close your eyes.” Reita shut his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax his tense muscles. Ruki waited until he was breathing normally, stretching his arm and tipping the candle slowly, a few drops of the melted wax landing on Reita's ass. He made a surprised grunt, and Ruki waited until he was sure the wax had dried before slowly turning his hand, watching the wax pool at the edge of the candle before he let it fall onto Reita's skin, making a long, red line across his ass.

“Fuck.” Reita groaned and bucked his hips, finding that he liked this a lot more than he should. The hot wax burned on his already sore skin, the pain going straight to his dick and making him squirm impatiently. Ruki chuckled and tipped both candles at the same time, making two parallel lines along Reita's back, down to his shoulderblades. He held the candles straight, letting them melt for a while, watching Reita whimper and squirm as he obviously tried to keep still.

Reita felt himself shiver with anticipation, not knowing when the wax would hit him next. He almost wanted to open his eyes, but he resisted it, enjoying this much more. He bit back a surprised sound as more drops landed on the back of his thighs, ass, and his hipbones. It burned for a few seconds, and then went cool again, and Reita found himself missing the sensation already, the pain and discomfort having already made him rock hard.

Ruki, of course, hadn't missed that, grinning to himself as he blew out the candles and poured what was left of the wax down Reita's cleft, making him cry out, hips twitching involuntarily. He went to set the candles back down on the nightstand, sitting on the edge of the bed, next to Reita. “You can open your eyes now.”

Blinking his eyes open, Reita looked over his shoulder, trying to make out what Ruki was doing. He flinched when a hand closed around his cock, starting to stroke slowly. “Your dick is so hard, Rei. You really like pain, huh? You like it when I hurt you?”

“I love it, Sir.” Reita clenched his fists and groaned, the pillow starting to become moist with his drool. “Please give me more.”

“Such a good boy you are.” Ruki pulled back, moving behind Reita to give his ass a couple hard spanks, making Reita cry out. He dragged his nails down the red flesh, grabbing Reita's cock and stroking it, moving his hand at a fast pace and making Reita moan loudly. He jerked him until he saw Reita's balls tightening, obviously ready to release any second. “Cum for me.”

Reita muffled his moans with the pillow, his orgasm hitting him hard as his sperm spattered his chest, some of it landing on the mattress. Ruki kept stroking until Reita's dick softened, licking his hand clean. “When you catch your breath, turn over onto your back and scoot up to the headboard.”

Reita spent a minute or so panting heavily, before gracelessly rolling over, kicking his feet to get higher up on the bed. Ruki removed the pillow and watched Reita squirm until he was in the right position, crawling onto the bed and kneeling between Reita's legs. Reita lifted his head to see what Ruki was doing, only let it drop to the mattress again when Ruki's fingers closed around his flaccid cock.

“Think you can get hard again already?” Reita shook his head, and Ruki rose an eyebrow, slowly stroking Reita's shaft. “No? Well, I think you can.” He twisted his hand and squeezed at the base, fondling Reita's balls with his other hand. “You said you'd been ready for years. Show me how much you want me.”

Reita gritted his teeth as he felt himself slowly getting hard again, the combination of Ruki's voice and his talented hand jerking him definitely having an effect on him. It also turned him on, more than he had expected, to be bound on Ruki's bed, the knowledge that he was Ruki's plaything making his head spin and his dick twitch. He felt hot breath hitting his cock before a pair of wet lips wrapped around the head, and then Ruki was taking him expertly, sliding down until Reita filled his mouth.

Ruki teased the underside of Reita's cock with his tongue, flicking it over the head while sucking hard on the heated flesh. Looking up from beneath his fringe, he locked eyes with Reita's, pinning him with his gaze as he slowly slid down on his cock, bobbing his head a few times before pulling away completely, ignoring Reita's disappointed grunt as he sat back on his haunches and went back to stroking Reita's cock lazily. “You're rock hard already, you slut.”

Giving Reita's thigh a light smack, Ruki got off the bed and started undressing, wrenching his jacket off and throwing it on a chair, his trousers following a moment later. He straddled Reita's chest, leaning over him to reach for lubrication and a condom. He opened the tube and poured a good amount of lube on his fingers, leaning back on his other hand and reaching behind him. He made sure Reita was watching as he slid two fingers into his ass with a groan, catching his breath for a second before he started pumping them.

It had been a while since Ruki bottomed, so to speak, so he spent a while on prep, stretching his anus wide before adding a third finger, throwing his head back and panting as he teased his prostate. When he felt his ass was loose enough to be able to take Reita's cock, he slipped the fingers out and wiped them on his chest, tearing the wrapper on the condom and sliding it onto Reita's cock. He adjusted his hips so his ass was right above Reita's dick, grabbing it and positioning it at his entrance.

Reita craned his neck as much as he could, watching with half-closed eyes as his dick disappeared into Ruki's ass, a loud moan leaving him as the tight heat engulfed his cock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd found a dom who was willing to let Reita fuck him, but this was so much better. He forced himself to keep his head up, watching as Ruki closed his eyes in bliss, leaning his arms on Reita's chest and impaling himself on Reita's cock.

“God, you're bigger than I expected,” Ruki grunted, opening his eyes and licking his lips as he started to move, lifting his hips and and slamming them down. “Moan for me, Reita, let me know how good my ass feels around your cock.”

Reita cursed as Ruki clenched around him, unable to hold back his loud moans. He briefly wondered if Ruki's neighbours could hear them, but that thought was knocked out of him with the next hard thrust, and he couldn't be bothered to care. Not when Ruki was panting hard, fucking himself on Reita's cock with an expression of pure pleasure, low groans leaving him every now and then.

Ruki kept going, riding Reita vigorously until his dick was dripping precum and his balls were tightening, letting Reita's cock slip out of his ass. He rolled them over, pulling Reita with him so he was on top of Ruki now, head resting on Ruki's chest. Ruki reached behind Reita's back to fumble with the rope, untying Reita's wrists with a strained grunt.

Reita lifted himself up slightly, pinning his hands on either side of Ruki's head, grinding his cock against Ruki's cleft, far too horny by now to think clearly. Ruki lifted his legs and wrapped them around Reita's hips, grabbing Reita's sides and clawing at his back. “Fuck me,” he commanded, his voice still just as deep and alluring to Reita as it was on stage, and he admired Ruki's stamina. With a small nod, he snapped his hips forward, his eyes closing and mouth falling open as he buried himself in Ruki's ass again, having to take deep breaths to keep himself from coming right away.

“Move.” Ruki dug his nails into Reita's back, satisfied when he drew his hips back and slammed in again, starting to fuck Ruki at a frantic pace. There was no finesse or technique to it, Reita simply humped Ruki into the mattress, driven by his lust which had piled up dangerously over the years, all the frustration boiling over and leaving him desperately driving his cock in and out of Ruki's ass, sweat dripping down his back from the strain on his muscles. His arms had barely had time to recover from the stiff position they had been in for ages, and the pain only added to his arousal, driving him mad with need.

His balls drew up to his body and he was about to release when he remembered the rules, furrowing his brows with an annoyed grunt as he opened his eyes to look at Ruki. “May I please cum, Sir?” It felt oddly humiliating, but oh so satisfying at the same time, being the one slamming his cock into Ruki's ass, but having to ask for permission to cum. It was a reminder that even if he was the one setting the pace right now, he was by no means in control, and Ruki still held all the cards.

Ruki chuckled breathlessly, answering him in a hoarse voice. “Such a good pet, remembering your place. You may not.” Ruki looked up to watch the conflicting emotions flicker over Reita's face, irritation, desperation, satisfaction. He realised with a sadistic grin that Reita enjoyed being denied what he wanted the most, and he couldn't resist the temptation, grabbing Reita's hair to pull him down for a sloppy kiss.

Reita groaned as Ruki devoured his lips, their teeth clashing more than once as they made out frantically, Reita trying to concentrate on not coming, while still fucking Ruki hard. “Please,” he whispered between kisses, thighs trembling as his balls ached.

“No.” Ruki pulled Reita's head up by his hair, grinning as he watched Reita shut his eyes tight, brows furrowing in part annoyance, part pleasure.

Reita's hips were losing their rhythm, his thrusts becoming more and more frantic as he pleaded in a weak voice. “Please, please.”

Ruki opened his mouth, about to scold him when his balls suddenly exploded, his dick shooting come as he moaned loudly, grabbing his dick and stroking himself while he came all over his stomach. He could feel Reita's cock pulsing inside him as his anal walls clenched hard around him, knowing his need to cum must be unbearable by now. “Cum.”

Reita screamed as his hips jerked and then stilled, filling the condom with his sperm as he fell forward, burying his face in Ruki's chest. He whimpered and groaned as his cock twitched inside Ruki, feeling a hand stroking his hair. “Good boy, good boy,” Ruki cooed, petting Reita's head as he gave him time to recover, honestly proud and amazed that he had enough self-control to last that long.

“Sorry,” Reita mumbled, about to get up and pull out of Ruki's ass when he was pulled down again to rest on Ruki's stomach.

“Shh, just lay there and try to breathe normally for a while, you need time to recover.” Reita didn't protest, grateful that Ruki let him relax. They lay silently for a good ten minutes, before Reita pulled out and removed the condom, tying a knot and going to throw it in the trashbin. He came back to the bed and fell on his back, utterly spent.

Ruki rolled over and crawled onto Reita's chest, smiling sweetly as he brushed a strand of hair out of Reita's face. “That was amazing. I don't know about you, but I'm definitely up for doing that again some time.”

Reita slowly eased his eyes open, returning Ruki's smile. “Mmm, how frequently?”

“Well, as you might have heard, I'm kind of lacking a sub right now.” Ruki chuckled and pursed his lips pretending to think for a second. “Do you want the position?”

“Are you kidding? I'd love to.”

“Speaking of love...”

“I love you.” Reita smiled genuinely, his face lighting up, and Ruki thought he looked absolutely adorable. “I don't care what you say, or what anyone else says, for that matter, I love you, Ruki.”

Ruki giggled and leaned forward to peck Reita's lips sweetly, lingering for a second before rolling onto his side, splaying an arm over Reita's waist. “I think I could definitely fall in love with you. You have to give me time, and I can't guarantee anything, but I feel really warm and fuzzy on the inside when I'm with you. It's weird, it feels like I'm a teenager again, but I think it could develop into something more if we just nurture it and let it grow.”

“So you love me back, then?” Reita grinned and leaned over to kiss Ruki's neck, dragging his lips down to Ruki's collarbone.

“I said I might, don't get your hopes up.” Even so, Ruki couldn't help but laugh at how adorable Reita was, and the more Reita pouted, the wider Ruki's grin got. “Okay, okay, probably.”

Reita smiled widely, his eyes shining as he grabbed Ruki's hand, lacing their fingers together. “I will definitely make you fall in love with me, just watch.”

Ruki's heart swelled at that, and his expression softened. Reita's determination was possibly the cutest thing he had seen in years, and he wished he had noticed the feelings Reita harboured for him earlier. At the very least, he was glad he had gotten Reita to confess now, and he hoped he could one day return Reita's love as wholeheartedly as he did. “I look forward to it. Now, let's go take a shower and get that wax off you.”

~

A year passed, and not much changed. They hadn't moved in together, mostly to avoid arousing suspicion, but Reita spent most of his time at Ruki's place anyway. He was no less in love with Ruki now than he was a year ago, quite the opposite. He loved the sweet little things he did, like wrinkling his nose when he thought hard about something, talking to Koron in a baby voice, shifting constantly in his sleep. Those were all cute sides to Ruki which he enjoyed, especially teasing him for it. And most of all, he loved when Ruki flipped that switch and became the sadistic, controlling dominant who put Reita in his place, still without overstepping any boundaries.

Ruki was extremely happy that he now had Reita. Over the past year, his feelings for Reita had grown and nearly boiled over, to the point where just being in Reita's presence could drastically improve his mood. His chest felt fuzzy when he thought about it, and it was only two weeks ago that he had, with many a blush and a stutter, confessed to Reita that he had fallen in love with him as well. Reita had nearly been in tears at the reveal, so happy he had looked like he was about to burst, and in turn, that made Ruki happy as well.

So that was when they had decided that it was probably time to tell their bandmates. They had arrived at practice one morning, entered the band room and was about to start rehearsal when Ruki cleared his throat. “Guys, I-” He took a deep breath, feeling the butterflies in his stomach fluttering like crazy already. “Reita and I have something we want to tell you.”

Kai, Uruha, and Aoi nodded simultaneously, sitting down on the only couch in the room. They looked expectantly up at Reita and Ruki, who stood in front of the sofa, Reita's hand finding Ruki's and gripping it tightly for comfort. “We're together.”

Kai nodded and smiled before shaking his head with a small chuckle. “Yeah, we knew.”

Reita lifted his gaze from the floor, shocked. His eyes moved over his bandmates, and they were all smirking at him. Ruki snorted in amusement. “Yeah? How long?”

“We started seeing the signs a couple of months ago, but we didn't dare believe anything until I had the... pleasure of walking in on you making out in the shower,” Aoi said and whined dramatically. “My poor virgin eyes!”

“Your eyes are about as innocent as your ass,” Reita laughed. “Meaning not at all.”

“Screw you, man. I knocked. Several times.”

“Not our fault you couldn't just take the other shower.” Ruki sat down on the couch next to Uruha, slapping his knee. “And actually, we have been together for a year now.”

“Are you just saying that so I'll have to buy you an anniversary gift?” Uruha said and grinned, making the others in the room laugh out.

Reita was glad they reacted like they did. They were his best friends, and he wanted them to approve. Of course, he hadn't expected them to treat him any differently, but it was still nice to know nothing was awkward. He wouldn't give up Ruki for anything in the whole world. Now that he had him, Reita was the happiest he had been in years, and he wanted it to last forever.

Ruki caught Reita smiling fondly out of the corner of his eye, feeling his heart swell at the sight. He considered himself the luckiest man in the world right now. He had good friends and a perfect boyfriend, who had been patient enough to wait for him to fall in love. So far, they had handled it perfectly, and he wasn't expecting that to change any time soon.

“Right, so should we move on to the actual rehearsal? The tour starts in less than a month, guys, we need to start practising now if we want to give the fans the show they deserve.” They all nodded and moved to their positions, checking their equipment to make sure everything was as it was supposed to be, and when everyone was ready, Kai counted down. “Okay guys, we'll start with Miseinen to warm up, ready? One, two, three, four.”

The room exploded with music, Ruki's foot immediately starting to tap with excitement, feeling his entire body preparing to do what he loved the most, sing. He looked behind him, watching his bandmates start to get into it with smiles on their faces, and then finally Reita, who couldn't take his eyes off Ruki, never missing a cord as his eyes locked with Ruki's.

Right then, Ruki realised that he was the luckiest guy in the world.


End file.
